


Frequency

by Sterek_Dethan_briam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Briam, Gay, M/M, hate myself lmao, tryna be cute?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Dethan_briam/pseuds/Sterek_Dethan_briam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is finally old enough to get his frequency measured and his alarm set. He's been waiting 10 years for this day and it has finally come. But he wasn't expecting his soulmate to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so soz if it's bad. I'm pretty sure I accidentally changed from 3rd person to 1st person halfway through- my bad. This chapter will just be introducing what's to come. I haven't decided if they're gonna be werewolves or humans just yet but time will tell. Dunno how long this is gonna be :/

Liam woke up and it was his 18th birthday. He had been waiting for this day since he was 8 when his mother told him all about her frequency. Today was the day he was finally able to find out his frequency and have his alarm set!

He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs still in his trackies from the night before. “Morning Mum!” Liam sang as he weaved his way through the kitchen to kiss his mum's cheek. “Happy birthday sweetie! You’re finally an adult!” She pulled an envelope out of her back pocket and handed it to Liam, “Hope you like it bubble, there are more where that came from but this is your main present.” Liam took the paper from her grasp and slowly tore at the seal. As he opened up the paper and read what it was his heart started beating faster then ever and he couldn’t help but smile ear to ear.

“Oh my gosh Mum! I’ve been waiting 10 years for this thank you so much!”

“Thank your step-father not me, he was the one who booked the appointment.”

Liam turned around to see his step-dad now in the kitchen with a smile just as big as Liam’s, he had been recording Liam’s reaction on an old video recorder. Liam handed the present to his mum and ran up to him and hugged him so tight he could barely breathe. “Thanks so much Dad.” he whispered loud enough for Liam’s Mum to hear. 

Liam ran off singing, he was in his own world. As he jumped up the stairs two at a time he called out “When I come back down you two are telling me about your frequency and alarm!” then he was gone, already in his room getting ready for the day.

Dr Geyer sat down at the kitchen table with his wife and smiled up at her, “that’s the first time he’s called me Dad.” He said as he wiped away a tear trying to escape his eye. Claire (Liam’s mum) moved her hand away from her cup of tea and place it over her husband's, “he really does love you Tom, you’re the closest thing he’s had to a father in a long time, too long” At this Tom smiles and so does Claire.

~*~

Liam stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. Today was a new beginning, turning 18 doesn’t just mean he can vote and drink, it means he gets to go and find out what his frequency is. Then he will have his alarm set, and he’ll meet his soulmate- however far away that might be.

Today is going to be a great day. I’m officially a man, maybe I’ll finally ask Hayden out on a date. Never mind that, I have bigger fish to fry. My future will start as soon as my alarm is set, I’ll be one step closer to finding my special someone. I wonder who it is, will I know them? What if I don’t like her? What if we have a massive age difference? Stop, today is your birthday, you’re not suppose to think about anything, just do things. Live in the moment. At least that’s what Mason’s been tryna’ tell him. Mason has been Liam’s best friend for as long as he remembers. Mason has also been out of the closet for as long as Liam remembers. Going through countless boyfriends. Liam doesn’t know how he does it. In the past 10 years the furthest Liam has gotten with a girl is having his nose broken by one, thanks to Hayden. It’s not his fault his I.E.D went out of control and she walked into it, “she really needs to forgive me for that” Liam mutters to himself. He checks the time and quickly puts some gel in his hair, he wants to at least look presentable for the appointment. He throws on a white v-neck top, black jeans and his favourite denim jacket. He runs downstairs and quickly eats the toast his Mum made him before hassling his Mum and Dad to finish up so they can leave for his appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes to get his frequency measured and he meets someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters down, wooo! This one's longer than the first one. I was gonna split it up into 2 but I decided against it. I tried to put in some of Liam's thoughts but I can't work out how to do italics so it might not make sense. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment and give kudos! :))

In the car on the way to their appointment Liam can’t stop smiling. “You guys have to tell me your story, Pleaseeeee” he said with puppy dog eyes. Liam’s Mum laughed and turned to face the back,  
“Anything for my little man.” 

“Ughh Mum I’m not even that short.” Liam retorted

“If you say so bubble.” This caused a deep red to spread across Liam’s face. Why do I always do that.

“Okay okay” Tom said. “Should I tell it or do you want to?” he asked his wife. “We can tell him together.” she answered.

“I don’t care who tells it, please just someone do it today, preferably before my next birthday.” Liam grumbled, causing his parents to laugh.

“I had my frequency measured when I was 18. Your Grandma booked the appointment for the day after my birthday but I just couldn't wait so your Grandfather talked to some people and got it bumped up. I’m pretty sure extra money was involved but I won’t go into detail. I went to the frequency clinic and when I went inside a room an old frail woman greeted me with a smile. She then put a helmet over my head and started playing different sounds until my heart rate was faster than normal. She then copied the number on the machine down and removed the helmet. When we left the room to go to the front she spoke to my Mum then gave me a small ear piece and put in on my left ear- she told me to keep it on at all times and to come back if we have any problems. She spoke to Grandma about how there is no exact time when my earpiece or ‘alarm’ will send a certain frequency but when it does, so will my soul mates and we will both hear each others. That’s how these things work, only you and your soul mate can hear the noise.”

“But how did you meet Dad, like where were you when the alarm went off? Liam asked hastily. To this Tom and Claire laughed and looked at each other smiling.

Tom continued the story. “I was at work, checking your pulse Liam, you were only young so you wouldn’t have remembered this. You had just got into a fight and your Mum brought you in to check if you were hurt. When I called her in and saw her, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Shortly followed by a squealing sound that shocked me. I looked up and saw your mother had reacted to the sound also. But you didn’t even notice it, that’s when we both realised it was our alarms. I touched the contraption on my ear after it stopped and looked at Claire, she was so beautiful, she still is. She kept her head down looking almost embarrassed. I introduced myself and vice versa. The rest was history.” 

This caused an uncontrollable smile to spread across Claire's face, Liam's too. “That’s awesome” Liam said happily. 

“Well Liam, you’re one step closer to experiencing that cos’ we’re here now” Claire replied. Liam looked up and saw they had just pulled into the frequency clinic car park. He jumped out of the car and ran to the clinic doors. He stood there waiting for his parents. “Come on guys, you can walk a little faster, you’re not that old” Liam said jokingly.

~*~

Liam was busy filling out a form saying he won’t blame the place if anything goes wrong. He’s 18 now so technically he’s an adult and doesn’t need parent consent but he gets them to look over the form just incase. 

“Liam Dunbar, if your ready please follow me into room 2.” Liam looked up and saw a tall skinny boy with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen and curly brown hair. He was a mix of nervous and excited and just wanted to meet his soulmate. He kissed his Mum and Dad goodbye and followed the boy into the room.

“I’m Brett, I’ll be measuring your frequency” the boy said with a smile

“H-hi I’m um L-Liam” he said nervously 

“Aha yeah I figured”

Liam’s face went redder then it ever has before. Omg Liam are you dumb, he just called out your name fml.

“Oh yeah , duh, sorry about that” Liam some how managed to forget every word in the English language.

“All good man, it’s pretty nerve wracking, ‘finally becoming a man’.” The boy chuckled.

“Im guessing you know the basics of what’s gonna happen but protocol is I have to make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into” This caused Liam to relax a bit, at least this guy’s funny, better then having a mean old person\- he says to himself. 

“Nah I understand, you gotta do what you gotta do” Liam said with a smile.

“Okay so basically, I’m gonna play different sounds and whatever sound makes your heart rate rise will be your frequency. It shouldn’t take too long.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“So Liam, how old are you?” the boy with the curly hair asked while picking up a helmet looking device.

“Turned 18 today.” he replied with a grin

“Ayyy, the big one eight” he said while hooking Liam up to some sort of machine. “So I’m guessing this was your present?”

“Yeah my Dad, well step-dad, booked the appointment, he knew how much I wanted to do this.”

“Yeah? That’s cool.”

“Did you get yours when you were 18?” Liam asked.

“Nah.” Brett turned his head to show his ear with nothing on it. “I was going to but I got nervous and backed out last minute, but this place was hiring so I decided to get a job here instead”

“What about your soulmate though. They could be out in the world looking for you and neither of you would know.” Liam stated confused.

“Well if two people are meant to be together either it can wait for me to get my frequency measured or it will happen on its own. At least that’s what I think.” Brett said. “Plus, I couldn’t really afford it at the time.”

Liam gave him a puzzling look, hoping he hadn’t overstepped his boundaries.

“Anyway.” Brett said. “Let’s get started. I’m just gonna play a few different sounds. I’ve got you hooked up to a machine that’ll read your heart rate and the helmet is just to ensure you’re hearing the sounds.”

“Okay cool, can I talk to you while your doing it?” Liam asked nervously.

“Haha, sure just don’t move around too much, don’t wanna’ accidentally move anything.”

“I won’t. So, how old are you Brett? Liam asked, trying to sound confident even though his trembling fingers suggest otherwise.

“Turn 21 next week.”

“Damn, you doing anything for it?”

“I’m thinking of getting my frequency measured, dunno yet but I feel like it can’t hurt to have that little something extra to find your soulmate.”

To this Liam smiled and Brett returned the smile. All of a sudden Liam heard a high pitch noise and saw a flash on the machine.

“Well Liam Dunbar, you my friend have just found your frequency.” 

“Wow, that was nothing like I’d imagined it”

“Nothing like this ever is.” There was a long pause for what seemed like forever. After regaining his thoughts Brett took off Liam’s helmet and removed the heart rate machine. “If you wanna’ follow me outside so we can get your ear piece then we’ll be pretty much done.”

“Awesome!” Liam said with a grin like a cheshire cat. 

Liam followed Brett back into the main entrance where his parents were sitting in the waiting room.

“How’d it go sweetie?” his Mum asked.

“Really well I think.” Liam replied sheepishly

“Aha, you did great don’t worry about it.” Brett said with a smile that seemed to make his eyes even prettier then before. Although Liam didn’t like guys he would be lying if he said Brett wasn’t good looking. He pushed this thought to the back of his head and thanked Brett.

“Okay. So heres your ear piece, there’s no knowing when you will meet your soulmate but you will know it when it happens so it’s best if you keep it on at all times, just incase. Try not to fiddle around with it too much cos’ we don’t want it to break or anything.” Brett then walked over to Liam with the earpiece and put his hand on the side of Liam’s head to turn it. He placed the hand holding the earpiece on Liam’s ear. This sent shivers up Liam’s spine and he tried to ignore the tingling feeling in his stomach. After Brett made sure the ear piece was in place he moved out of Liam’s space.

“Thanks for uh um you know, like doing this?” Liam said nervously while redness spread up his neck and whole face.

“No worries, thanks for coming in.” Brett said with a small laugh. “If you have any trouble with it come in whenever we’re open. I work weekends if you wanna’ come then.”

A smile spread across Liam’s face. “Sure thing.”  
Liam’s parents were making there way out of the clinic. “Come on Liam” his Mum said.

“See ya Brett, thanks heaps. Oh yeah and happy birthday for next week” Liam said with a sheepish grin.

“Happy birthday for today Liam.” Brett replied laughing.

To this Liam followed his parents out the door and Brett watched as he walked away, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Brett and Liam! I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Brett's POV but I haven't decided yet. I'll either do it as this chapter again but Brett's POV or Brett's POV of like this chapter and after or just like continuing as Liam. comment what I should too :D I worked out how to do italics. I'm gonna fix the first chapter so you know when Liam is talking in his head. Sorry if this is confusing


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett gets his frequency measured...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me longer to upload cos I accidentally made this chapter like 2000 words long. The whole thing is in Bretts POV. It will switch back to Liam after this chapter. Hope you enjoy the Briam feels :))

BRETT’S POV

It’s been a week since Brett measured Liam’s frequency and he can’t stop thinking about him. Why, why, why? He obviously didn’t like you and he’s probably already found his soulmate- a girl. Just stop thinking about him, it’s not like you’ll ever see him again. Tomorrow is your birthday, focus on that. You’re getting your frequency measured and you’ll find your soulmate and be happy.

Although Brett kept telling himself to stop thinking about Liam he just couldn’t, his gorgeous blue eyes, his stupid smile- wow that smile, it could light up a whole city. Their height difference, Brett couldn’t stop thinking about hugging Liam, how his face would be buried deep in his chest. Stop, he’s probably not even gay so just stop.

~*~

It was a Saturday morning so the clinic wasn’t that busy, most people come during the afternoon. There was a girl who had just got her frequency measured, she had silky black hair, her name was Kira. One of the other workers at the clinic was just putting her piece on for her when both of them covered their ears in shock. Scott, the worker looked fricken happier than usual which Brett thought was impossible, that’s when he realised they’re alarms had gone off- he found his soulmate. Seriously. He thought. This girl finds her soulmate within seconds, some people are lucky. I wonder if it’ll be the same for me. Brett was supposed to be getting his frequency measured by Scott tomorrow but now that he’s found his soul mate he has a feeling he won’t be coming to work any time soon. 

“Hey Danny, are you coming to work tomorrow?” Brett asked. 

“Yeah but I’m leaving early, it’s my and Ethan’s anniversary” the Hawaiian boy replied. Brett swears he could see love hearts in Danny’s eyes but chose to ignore it.

“Can you pleasseeeeeeee measure my frequency bro, Scott is, well, occupied” Brett said while pointing to Scott and Kira who were staring into each others eyes.

“Haha sure, just don’t be late, I don’t wanna keep Ethan waiting.” He replied with a smirk causing dimples to form on his face.

“Eww, you’re gross” Brett said holding back a laugh.

Danny must’ve noticed Brett’s improved mood because of the next thing he said.

“So.” Danny says. “Who is she. Or he?”

Brett went red in the face and his heart rate rose noticeably. “What are you talking about?” he asked, tryna sound innocent.

“Dude, I’m not dumb, you’ve been smiling all day and haven’t done a single thing right all week.”

“What are you talking about dude.”

“I watched you vacuum the whole front room and you didn’t even realise it wasn’t turned on.” Danny said, trying not to laugh.

“WHAT!” Bret side wide-eyed. “You mean you didn’t say anything, dude what a waste of time.”

“Hey not my fault, you’re the one day dreaming.” Danny replied smirking.

“Ugh, whatever dude, I gotta go now anyway, it’s the end of my shift.”

“Alright seeya man, don’t forget, be here at 10am sharp, or I’ll kill you” Danny said trying to look intimidating. He failed miserably, his dimples got the worse of him. 

“Bye.” Brett said while walking out of the clinic towards his car.

~*~

Brett woke up the next day to his phone buzzing on the night stand next to his bed. He slowly opened his eyes and wiped away the sleep in the corner of his eyes. He reached out and picked up his phone to answer it. “Hello?” Brett asked sleepily.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Danny cheered from the other side of the call.

“Hey, thanks man. What time is it?” Brett asked.

“8:47. Did I wake you? Sorry bro.” Danny replied.

“All good, needed to get up anyway. We’re still on for today, yeah?”

“Yep, be at the clinic by 10 and it’ll be over in no time.”

“My shift starts at 10:30 so I’ll be there.” he replied tiredly.

“Well happy 21st Brett, see ya soon.”

“Seeya.” Brett said before quickly hanging up the phone and getting out of bed.

~*~

Brett got to work at 9:45 and texted Danny.

**To: Danny Mahealani**  
09:46am  
Just got here, where r u 

**To: Brett Talbot**  
09:46am  
Hey sorry, almost there  
15 mins away  
Cover for me?  
pls. 

**To: Danny Mahealani**  
09:48am  
All g. No customers yet anyway :)) 

Brett was sitting at the front desk fiddling with the hem of his shirt, when he heard the bell ring, letting him know someone entered the clinic.

“Dannnnyyyy, took ya long enough, thought you were dead or somethi-.” Brett stopped talking when he saw the boy he couldn’t get out of his head standing less then 2 metres in front of him with an envelope in his hand. “Oh. H-hi, sorry I thought you were someone else.” Brett said embarrassed. Really Brett, can you even English.

“Hey, sorry just me aha.” Liam said with a deep red spreading across his whole body.

“Oh uh no you’re alright. Is everything alright with your earpiece. I’m not on shift right now but Danny can check it out when he gets here if you want.” Brett said trying not to sound like an idiot although he was failing miserably.

“Oh right, yeah no nothing wrong with it haha, just stopped by to say happy birthday.” Liam said with a smile. God, that smile. Farkkk.

“You remembered!” Brett said with a smile he couldn’t control. “Thanks heaps, it means a lot.” 

“No worries, I had nothing else to do so I thought I’d check if you were here. Um I got you this” Liam said while stepping forward to hand the envelope to Brett.

The smile on Brett’s face grew even bigger. He stepped forward to take the envelope out of Liam’s hand. When he reached his arm forward so did Liam and as he grasped onto the envelope his hand brushed against Liam’s causing a flutter in Brett’s stomach and a giddy smile to grow on his face. Why is he so perfect? Brett thinks to himself. After what seemed like an eternity Liam finally pulled his hand away followed by Brett.

“Wow, thanks! You didn’t have to get me anything.” Brett said while opening the envelope. It’s a birthday card. On the front it says ‘4 in 5 people get money for their birthday’ then when you open up the card it reads ‘Happy birthday #5!’ As Brett read the card he started to laugh and that caused a smile to spread across Liam’s face also.

“This is so funny dude, where did you even get it?” Brett asked through a laugh.

“Um, I-I ordered it online.” Liam replied.

“Woah, dude, thanks heaps. I feel bad I gave you nothing on your birthday.” Brett said, still smiling.

“Don’t be, you didn’t even know me. Plus I reckon you gave me a pretty good present.” Liam said while pointing to the device on his ear.

Oh yeah. Soulmate. I wonder if he found his. Even if he didn’t it wouldn’t matter. It’s not you. Brett thought to himself.

“Haha, just doing my job.” Brett replied, trying not to sound upset. “So.. have you found your soulmate yet? Brett asked, almost hopefully.

“Nope, but hey, it’s only been a week.” Liam said optimistically. This brought a smile to Brett’s face. “Speaking of soul-mate’s.” Liam said. “Have you decided if you’re gonna get your frequency measured yet?”

“Yeah actually I’m getting it done today. That’s why I thought you were Danny, he was supposed to be doing it for me this morning.” 

“Oooo cool, are you excited?”

“Nervous and excited. I mean I’ve done it to other people countless times but it’s different when you’re on the other end.”

Before Liam could reply, Brett heard the bell ring and saw Danny walking towards them.

“Finally.” Brett said.

“Hey. It is my and Ethan’s anniversary remember?” Danny said with a smirk.

“Ugh dude, tmi.” Brett said laughing.

Danny saw Liam in the corner of the room and gave Brett a confused look.

“Oh right. Danny. Liam. Liam. Danny. I measured Liam’s frequency last week and he came in to wish me happy birthday.” Brett said with a grin.

Danny looked at Brett, then Liam and then Brett again. “Huh, lemme guess, he’s the reason you forgot to turn the vacuum on?” Danny said with an evil grin.

Brett went completely red in the face and stared daggers at Danny. “I dunno what you’re talking about.” Brett said, almost too quickly.

Liam stood there unsure of what to do.

“Never mind then.” Danny said lightly chuckling. “Come on Brett, I can measure your frequency now.”

“Um, I can go now if you want.” Liam said, still blushing from the previous statement.

“You don’t have to go yet if you don’t want to.” Brett said, looking at Danny seeking help.

“I have an idea. Why don’t you come in, I can show you how it all works, that way when we’re hiring next you can get a job here if you want.” Danny said smiling.

Danny is a freakin legend.

“You sure? I don’t wanna overstep my boundaries and all.” Liam said

“What, no it’s fine dude, trust me.” Brett said eagerly.

With this all three boys walked in to room 2. 

Brett sat down in the chair and waited while Danny grabbed all the necessary equipment. Danny left the room to ‘grab something’ even though everything he needed was already in the room. This left Liam and Brett alone.

“So are you excited that you’ll finally get to meet your soulmate?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, I hope they aren’t a total tosser, I honestly don’t think I could deal with anymore tossers in my life.”

“Preach. I feel you bro, that’s the exact same thought I have.” Liam responded.

My other thought is I hope it’s you. You aren’t even close to a tosser. Brett pushes these thoughts away.

Thankfully Danny returns to the room before the silence becomes any more awkward.

“You ready?’ Danny asked.

“Go ahead.” Brett replies. 

Danny hooks Brett up to the machine and gently places the helmet on his head. He then proceeds to play different sounds until Brett reacts. Just the normal drill. After a few minutes Brett hears a high pitch squeal and sees a red number flashing on the machine. Danny writes down the flashing number and separates the machine from Brett.

“All done Bretty boy.” Danny said with a laugh. This also caused Liam to laugh which obviously made Brett smile uncontrollably once again. Far out Brett you need to control yourself.

They all walk back out to the front desk where Danny has the earpiece in his hand. Liam is standing close to Brett while Danny explains everything, even though Brett knows it word for word Danny still does it because it’s mandatory. After he finishes talking about the earpiece and finding his soulmate he moves toward Brett to put the ear piece in place. As it presses into place, fitting around the curves of Brett’s ear Danny removes the strip of plastic that keeps the device turned off, this action causes the earpiece to turn on. Just as Brett’s about to say thanks he hears a high squealing and immediately covers his ears. Liam also hears this sound and does the exact same thing. After a few seconds the noise stops and Brett and Liam look up at each other. As soon as they made eye contact Brett couldn’t help but stare deeply into Liam’s captivating eyes. A smile tugged at the corner of Brett’s lips.

“Did you just. wait. did that just. hold on. what.” Danny said in shock.

Liam was the first to speak. “I guess we know our ear pieces work.” he said with a sheepish grin. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Did that just happen. How is he so chill about this. I think my heart is gonna beat out of my chest.

“Um. Wow yeah I guess they do.” Brett replied nervously.

“So I guess that makes us soul-mates.” Liam said, trying to hide his smile.

“Yeah. I guess it does.” Brett replied unable to control the wide smile spreading across his face.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Briam has finally happened. I know this sorta ended abruptly but it will continue on from here for the next chapter in Liams pov OR it will continue on from right before they find out they're soulmates. Comment what I should do :)) Don't forget to kudos and comment! thanks for reading XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's POV on Bretts birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so. I haven't updated in like a week and i feel really bad, but i've had heaps of stuff for school and it's been the Easter weekend so I've been with fam and friends all week. I had basically a paragraph of this chapter to go like last week but I never finished it til today. This chapter isn't the best but it's ok. It was supposed to be Liams POV for what happened in chapter 3 and then after but I sorta got carried away and just re-wrote the previous chapter in Liams POV not Bretts. ALl the inner-monolgue is probs pretty weird and idk if you'll like it but I just wrote what I would say aha. Hope you enjoy :))   
> ps. it's midnight rn so I'm half asleep and haven't edited very well so sorry for any mistakes (there will probs be a few)

Liam walked back into the clinic a week after he had his frequency measured. He went up to Hayden the same day he’d got it measured hoping they would be soul-mates, but when he found her at the police station with her sister, the only sound he heard was her telling him to go away. However she used different words. Words that weren’t as nice.

As Liam was re-entering the clinic because he remembered it was Brett’s birthday he started to regret his decision. What are you doing Liam. He’s gonna think you’re a psycho. Leave before it’s too late, you’re just gonna’ embarrass yourself. Liam ignored these thoughts and entered the clinic, he was a nervous wreck. Why are you nervous anyway? It’s not like you like him, he’s a guy. You’re not gay. I’m not gay, right? Oh my gosh what if I am, maybe that’s why I’m friends with Mason, maybe that’s why I’ve never had a girlfriend. Stop. This is nothing, you’re just giving a really good looking, funny, kind, gorgeous eyed guy a birthday card. Normal. Not gay. Crap. Liam disregarded his thoughts as he walked towards the front room.

“Dannnnyyyy, took ya long enough, thought you were dead or somethi-.” Brett stopped when he saw Liam, looking embarrassed.

“Oh. H-hi, sorry I thought you were someone else.” Brett said with red spreading across his face.

“Hey, sorry just me aha.” Liam said, regretting coming here.  I knew coming here was a mistake. Why. Why. Why. Liam thought while dying a bit on the inside.

“Oh uh no you’re alright. Is everything alright with your earpiece. I’m not on shift right now but Danny can check it out when he gets here if you want.” Brett said, looking almost concerned.

Far out Liam. Leave while you can. He obviously doesn’t want you here.

“Oh right, yeah no nothing wrong with it haha, just stopped by to say happy birthday.” Liam replied smiling, even though he wanted nothing more than to crawl in a whole, for like. ever. This smile, somehow, caused Brett to return the action. The smile caused Brett’s eyes to become bluer then ever. Holy shiz. Why is he so pretty. Why do you think he’s pretty. Stop looking at him or you’ll lose control. pls.

“You remembered!” Brett said excitedly. frick my life. I actually can’t. He’s perfect. He has to have some sort of flaw. Too perfect. “Thanks heaps, it means a lot.” Brett said, he still had that fricken gorgeous smile plastered across his face.

“No worries, I had nothing else to do so I thought I’d check if you were here. Um I got you this.” Liam said while stepping forward to hand the envelope to Brett. I hope he likes it. Liam thinks to himself. Brett stepped forward and reached for the envelope. As he did this Liam reached forward to hand it to him. They’re hands touched and Liam felt his blood spreading furiously across his whole body. Frick. frick. frick. Why haven’t you pulled your hand away yet. He’s so perfect oh my lord. farrrkkkkkk.

After what seemed like an eternity Liam finally was able to control his body and moved his hand from Brett’s.

“Wow, thanks! You didn’t have to get me anything.” But I wanted too… Brett opened up the envelope and started to read the card. Liam’s palms started to sweat and he was becoming more nervous by the second. He watched Brett’s eyes following along with the words and watched his long gorgeous fingers open the card up. As he read it a smile grew on his face which soon turned into a laugh. His laugh is fricken great. What is my life.

“This is so funny dude, where did you even get it?” Brett asked through a laugh. Oh my god. he actually likes it. life is complete.

“Um, I-I ordered it online.” Liam replied awkwardly. Maybe I should learn how to speak freaken English cos’ I seem to suck at it. hate life right now. ugh.

 

“Woah, dude, thanks heaps. I feel bad I gave you nothing on your birthday.” Brett said, still smiling.

“Don’t be, you didn’t even know me. Plus I reckon you gave me a pretty good present.” Liam said while tapping the device on his ear. Liam saw the smile on Brett’s face slowly disappear. ono. what did I say.

“Haha, just doing my job.” Brett replied, with a small smile. “So.. have you found your soulmate yet? Brett asked with his eyebrows raised.What the hell. Even his eyebrows are perfect.

“Nope, but hey, it’s only been a week.” Liam said, trying to sound hopeful. This brought a smile to Brett’s face.This guy is confusing. I say something good and he frowns. I say something bad and he smiles?

“Speaking of soul-mate’s.” Liam said. “Have you decided if you’re gonna get your frequency measured yet?” I hope you do. Liam ignored this thought and focused on the tall boy in front of him.

“Yeah actually I’m getting it done today. That’s why I thought you were Danny, he was supposed to be doing it for me this morning.” Yay!! This day can’t get any better.

“Oooo cool, are you excited?” Liam replied, trying to sound cool and collected.

“Nervous and excited. I mean I’ve done it to other people countless times but it’s different when you’re on the other end.”

Just as Liam was about to reply he heard someone walk into the clinic.

“Finally.” Brett said.

“Hey. It is my and Ethan’s anniversary remember?” Danny said with a smirk.

“Ugh dude, tmi.” Brett said laughing. Well this is awkward.

As if Danny was reading Liam’s mind he looked at Liam confused, then looked at Brett.

“Oh right. Danny. Liam. Liam. Danny. I measured Liam’s frequency last week and he came in to wish me happy birthday.” Brett said with a grin.

Danny looked at Brett confused for a moment before something clicked. “Huh, lemme guess, he’s the reason you forgot to turn the vacuum on?” Danny said with a chuckle.

To this Brett went completely red in the face and gave Danny a dirty look before trying to play it cool. I dunno what you’re talking about.” Brett replied, still death staring the laughing boy.

Liam went red in the face and tried to ignore the comment just made. What just happened. What did he mean, wait was he thinking about me?? No, he probably meant nothing by it. He doesn’t like you. Liam stood there unsure of what to do with the current situation.

“Never mind then.” Danny said lightly chuckling. “Come on Brett, I can measure your frequency now.” Damnit, I have to leave. I’ll probably never see him again. ughhh hatin life.

“Um, I can go now if you want.” Liam said, hoping he wouldn’t have to.

“You don’t have to go yet if you don’t want to.” Brett replied rapidly. Oh my gosh, this guy. Maybe he does like me?? lol no stop. No one likes you so stop. Liam pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and stared shocked at what Brett said.

“I have an idea. Why don’t you come in, I can show you how it all works, that way when we’re hiring next you can get a job here if you want.” Danny said smiling.  Wait what. I could work with Brett. I’d suck, I’d get nothing done if he’s there too. 

To this Brett smile and gave Liam a hopeful look. Those eyes bruhhhh.

“You sure? I don’t wanna overstep my boundaries and all.” Liam said, trying to hide his blush.

“What, no it’s fine dude, trust me.” Brett said eagerly.

Liam then followed Danny and Brett into the same room he got his frequency measured.

~*~

After Danny measured Brett’s frequency they all went back to the front room so Danny could put on Brett’s ear piece. Danny exchanged a few words with Brett about the earpiece while Liam stood and watched. I could stand and watch him all day. I don’t know why though. He’s just so perfect. Liam decides to come back to these thoughts another time. The two other boys have finished talking by the time Liam has left his thoughts. Danny removes the earpiece from the plastic bag and takes a step closer to Brett. Danny gently pressed the earpiece in to place and removed the plastic strip causing it to turn on. Before anyone could say anything Liam heard a loud shrieking sound causing his hands to immediately cover his ears and his knees to fall to the ground. Brett did the same thing. After the sound stopped both boys looked up into each other eyes.  No fricken way. oh my fkn god. Liam couldn't help but smile and Brett mimicked this action.

“Did you just. wait. did that just. hold on. what.” Danny said in shock. Staring at both boys with wide eyes.

Liam was the first to speak. “I guess we know our ear pieces work.” he said trying not to have a panic attack. What the hell was that Liam. Is that all you can say, oh my god, that was so cringe. what is your problem.

“Um. Wow yeah I guess they do.” Brett replied nervously. How is he not freaking out wtf.  
.  
“So I guess that makes us soul-mates.” Liam said, failing to keep a straight face.

“Yeah. I guess it does.” Brett replied unable to control the wide smile spreading across his face.

I can’t believe I found my soulmate. And it’s a guy too, wouldn’t have picked that. Great, now I’ll have to come out to everyone ughhh. Stop. Liam. You just found your soulmate, you’re only 18, some people never find theirs. Be grateful, if people don’t accept who you are they're not worth it. Just focus on Brett, perfect, gorgeous, hot, tall handsome Brett.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Briam wooo. I will try update soon but no promises cos school and stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. please kudos, comment and whatever else you can do haha. Peace out homies :))


	5. Chapter 5- Stolen kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and cuddles :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually gave this chapter a name wooo. Sorry I haven't updated for like 3 weeks I've been pretty busy. I don't know how to write cute stuff so I hope it's okay. Hope you enjoy :))  
> This chapter is for leonheart2012, I told her I wasn't gonna' have any kissing but I guess I lied haha.

*Continuing on from chapter 4*

Brett and Liam had just found out they were soul-mates and it left everyone speechless, well almost everyone.

“Well um, I think I’ll just leave you guys to it, um Brett there's no-one to cover your shift… I can ring Stiles or Derek if you want.” Danny said whilst rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Huh what.” Brett replied breaking the ‘Liam’ trance he was in.

“You’re gonna have to stay at work, there’s no-one free to fill in for you.” Danny stated.

“Oh yeah right, of course. Um that’s ok, Liam can stay here while I work. Only if you want to though.” Brett said shyly looking at Liam.

“I’ve got nothing else to do.” Liam said with a huge smile appearing on his face.

Brett and Liam exchanged a smile and both looked at Danny. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Brett asked Danny.

“Haha, yeah right, um, congrats?” Danny replied with a grin.

“See ya.” Both boys called out in unison as Danny grabbed his jacket.

“Stay safe!” Danny laughed while dodging the pen Brett threw at him.

~*~

Brett sat at the desk waiting for customers while Liam sat on the chair behind him. Brett stood up and pushed the chair Liam was sitting on so it was next to his own. Damn he’s cute, I just want to kiss and cuddle him so bad, far out. Brett thought to himself.

“What are you doing?” Liam said slightly shocked at Brett’s action.

“Moving you so we’re closer together.” Brett replied with a huge grin. “Unless you don’t wanna’.” Brett said with a smirk.

“Hey I never said that.” Liam replied with a chuckle. Holy crap he. is. so. freakin. hot. Don’t screw this up Dunbar. Liam thought to himself.

“I just thought I’d let you know, you’re really cute and I really like you and I’m glad we’re soul-mates.” Brett said nervously.

Liam’s heart practically melted on the spot. A deep red furiously spread across his whole body and he was unable to contain the smile spreading across his face.

“You’re alright yourself.” Liam replied looking at Brett through his long eyelashes, failing at holding back a smile.

To this Brett playfully punched Liam’s shoulder. Liam stiffened at the contact but tried to pretend it didn’t matter. However Brett noticed it and quickly sat down so he was eye-level with Liam. “Hey, it’s alright, I was just messing about, just let me know when I’m over-stepping any boundaries, yeah?” Brett said worried.

Although this comforted Liam it made him nervous because he knows he will have to tell Brett about his IED eventually but he doesn’t want Brett to hate him. What the hell am I supposed to tell him, oh yeah by the way I get scary angry at stupid things and I hate being touched by people I don’t know well, because my father beat me up as a kid. Yeah, he’ll totally wanna’ be your soul-mate after that.

“Uh um no, you didn’t do anything wrong I just um, don’t really know you that well yet and um I ju-” Liam was cut off by Brett.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to explain yourself, touching isn’t your thing I’m totally fine with that, you don’t have to tell me why if you don’t feel comfortable.” Brett said with a warm smile.

How is he so perfect, I’m the luckiest guy on Earth. Crap, he thinks I don’t want him to touch me. I definitely want him to touch me, like everywhere. Liam stop. If you keep thinking about his hands moving over you, you’re gonna’ have to explain why you’re pants all of a sudden got tighter…

“What, no. I never said I didn’t want you to touch me, I’d be totally fine with you touching me, I mean not that you have to or anythi-” Liam was cut off by Brett leaning forward in his chair and pressing his lips into Liam’s. At first Liam didn’t react, he’d never kissed anyone before, let alone a gorgeous, hot, perfect boy. When Liam realised what was happening he moved his hand so it was softly pulling on Brett’s gorgeous locks. Both boys moved their chairs closer without pulling apart their working lips. Brett moved his arm, placing his hand on the back of Liam’s neck. This action sent shivers up Liam’s spine and a moan he couldn’t control escaped his lips. This made Brett smile through their kiss which caused butterflies to form in Liam’s stomach. Brett pressed his tongue against Liam’s lips and he parted his mouth for him. Brett’s tongue explored Liam’s mouth and it was a feeling Liam had never felt. Liam had no clue what he was doing but his inexperience didn’t seem to bother Brett. Both boys were so into their kiss that neither of them realised someone had entered the clinic. The two boys were awakened back into the real world when they heard someone cough in front of them.

“Brett, boy I’ve never seen before.” The man said.

Both boys went bright red at the sudden realisation of the persons entry.

“Derek, crap um sorry um this is Liam.” Brett said whilst rubbing his neck.

At this point Liam looked so red you’d think he was about to pass out. Holy crap, this is so embarrassing oh my god. How long has he been standing there for?? That kiss was fricken amazing though, damn. I could get used to that. Liam was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name.

“Huh, oh um hi,” Liam said embarrassed.

“Liam, this is Derek, my boss.” Brett said trying to hold back a laugh.

Liam’s face went even redder and his eyes widened as he realised what had just happened. Oh shit, great, I was just caught by this really scary looking guy making out with his employee when he should being doing work, this is great, good one Liam.”

“Brett, if I’m not mistaken shouldn’t you be working right now? Not shoving your tongue down someones throat.” Derek said, staring down at both boys. Crap, I hope he’s not actually pissed. Brett thought to himself.

“Calm down sourwolf, don’t act like you don’t make out with me at work all the time.” A laughing boy said while entering the room.

“Stiles! Thank God you saved us.” Brett said while chuckling.    
Liam sat there completely confused, still thinking about his kiss with Brett.

“You must be Liam, Danny told me Brett found his soul-mate.” The lanky boy extended his arm to shake Liam's hand. Brett quickly stood up and blocked Stiles’ arm for Liam’s sake. My God, this guy is perfect. Liam thought to himself.

“Anyway, Danny rang and said you might need a fill-in, me and sour wolf over here aren’t busy, so you’re free to go.” Stiles said while wrapping his arm around Derek’s shoulder.

“Thank you so much!!” Brett said while standing up. Liam followed his actions and grabbed his bag from under the desk. He stood by the desk while Brett collected his stuff. They both thanked and said good-bye to Stiles and Derek before heading out the clinic towards the car park.

“Do you have a ride home?’ Brett asked, secretly hoping he didn’t.

“Uh no I walked here.” Liam replied.

“Let me give you a lift home.” Brett said with smile.

This offer caused Liam to smile brightly. “You sure?” 

“Definitely.”

Liam walked over to where Brett was fiddling with his keys. Both boys got into the car and Liam told Brett where he lived. 

“You’re a pretty good kisser.” Brett said with a smirk while turning on the car.

Liam blushed all over and avoided making eye contact with Brett. “Ha, thanks.” He replied nervously.

“You don’t have to be nervous around me, okay? I really do like you and I don’t want you to act any different then normal around me. Just let me know if I’m ever doing something that makes you uncomfortable, yeah?” Brett said.

“Yeah sorry, you’ve done nothing wrong. I just, I mean I’ve never kissed a boy before I mean heck, I’ve never even kissed a girl before. I really like you but I’m still scared cos’ I have issues that I don’t want you to have to deal with.” Liam said nervously.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, like I said before you don’t have to tell me just yet if you don’t want to.” Brett said, still smiling his gorgeous smile.

“Thanks for understanding, I know I’ll tell you eventually I’m just not read yet.” Liam replied embarrassed.

“Don’t sweat it. Now Liam, the only thing I know about you is you’re hot, short- but in a cute way, you like being touched on the neck, and you’re a good kisser. So please tell me more about yourself.

Liam was barely able to reply because he was smiling so much. “Well thank you, you’re pretty good yourself.” He replied while moving his face into his lap due to embarrassment. This gave Brett an opportunity to rub Liam’s back and he didn’t hesitate. At first Liam was uncomfortable but as soon as Brett started rubbing his hand up and down his spine and pressing his back lightly he melted into the action. A moan escaped Liam causing him to blush, thankfully Brett couldn’t see his face. Brett continued to slowly move his hand all over Liam’s back until they arrived at Liam’s house.

“Is this it?” Brett asked as Liam sat up.

“Yeah.” Liam replied slightly disappointed he had to leave Brett.

“You never told me about yourself.” Brett said staring at Liam’s lips. If he doesn’t go soon I won’t be able to control myself Brett thought to himself.

“Well then, I’ll guess you’ll have to come inside so we can talk.” Liam replied with a cheeky grin.

“I guess you’re right.” Brett said with a smile. Holy crap his eyes are so blue, hot damn. Liam thought.

Both boys got out of the car and walked into Liam’s house, Liam’s Mum and Dad weren’t home so they had the house to themselves. Brett followed Liam upstairs into his bedroom. Damnit why didn’t I clean my room like Mum told me, at least my bed is made.

“Sorry it’s a mess.” Liam said while opening his blinds.

“All good, thanks for letting me come over.” Brett said with a smile.

“So, I’ve got Netflix, what do you wanna’ watch?” Liam said as he fell back onto his bed.

Brett laid down next to him close enough so their arms were just touching. “Whatever you want.” Brett said, staring into Liam’s gorgeous crystal eyes.

“Brooklyn nine-nine it is.” Liam said excitedly while selecting the show.

The boys were halfway through the second episode when Brett moved his hand so it was holding Liam’s.

“Is this okay?”Brett asked.

“Definitely.” Liam replied, turning onto his side so he was facing the gorgeous boy next to him.

Brett took this opportunity to jump on top of him so Liam was now on his back. Brett kissed Liam’s temple then his nose and both cheeks. He lightly brushed his lips past Liam’s mouth causing a moan from the shorter boy. Brett chuckled and moved down to his jaw. He pressed kisses along his jaw and moved slowly down to his neck, sucking at the red skin until small bruises formed. Another moan escaped Liam’s mouth which caused Brett’s heart to flutter. Brett kissed down Liam’s neck, letting his teeth scrape along the skin eliciting a whimper from Liam. He quickly pulled Liam’s shirt off over his head. As he was about to continue down Liam’s abs, the other boy spoke up.

“No fair, my shirt’s off but yours isn’t.” Liam said.

Brett didn’t reply with words but rather teasingly pulled his own shirt off causing Liam to smile. Brett was planning on making Liam wait for them to kiss again but he couldn’t control himself at the sight of the boy underneath him like this. He leaned down so their stomachs were just touching and lightly pressed his lips onto Liam’s. The boy responded immediately, moving his hand so it was touching Brett’s lower back. He pressed into a curve on Brett’s back and this time Brett was the one moaning. Liam responded to this sound by pressing his lips harder on Brett’s. He pressed his tongue against Brett’s lips, immediately gaining entry into his mouth. Liam had no clue what he was doing but right now his body was reacting without any thought so he just went with it. At some point the boys had swapped positions so Brett was now pressed into the mattress and Liam was on top of him. This time Liam pressed kisses along Brett’s body. He kissed the top of his chest and moved his way down to his abs, kissing each muscle on Brett’s stomach, which was a lot. Liam slowly moved back up Brett’s body until their lips once again met. The kiss lingered for a few more moments before Liam fell onto his back so he was lying next to Brett. Both boys turned their heads so they were facing each other.

“That was nice.” Liam said with a shy smile.” 

“You’re cute.” Brett said, staring into Liam’s eyes.

Liam immediately went red and tried to hide his face but Brett moved his hands away so they were both staring at each other. Brett gave Liam a quick peck before pulling him into a hug.

“I like to cuddle.” Brett said while rubbing his hand up and down Liam’s back. The boys stayed like this until they’d both fallen asleep.

~*~

The boys woke a few hours later still wrapped in each others arms. Brett smiled and quickly kissed Liam. Liam yawned before standing up and putting his shirt back on, throwing Brett his shirt too.

“My Mum will be home soon.” Liam said while stretching.

“Did you want me to go?” Brett asked, hoping he wouldn’t have to.

“Nah, my mum just might not appreciate seeing a shirtless 21 year old in my bedroom with a hard on.” Liam said pointing to Brett’s pants.

Brett immediately blushed but Liam just laughed.

“Shit sorry.” Brett said. embarrassed.

“Haha don’t worry, I know you can’t help it, I mean look at me.” Liam said while laughing.

Brett threw a pillow at Liam and Liam threw it back, Brett stumbled back trying to avoid the pillow and fell onto Liam’s bed. Liam walked over and kissed Brett before walking out of his room, downstairs. Brett put his shirt on and followed Liam into the kitchen. 

Liam’s Mum got home from work shortly after the boys had gone downstairs. She came inside and Liam introduced Brett. 

“You measured Liam’s frequency, right?” Claire asked Brett.

“Yeah.” Brett said with a smile.

“Well it’s nice to see you again.” 

“You too.” Brett replied before Liam pulled him into the lounge room.

“I am gonna tell her we’re soul-mates, but I’ll do it when my Dad is here too. I’m not ashamed that you’re my boyfriend or anything.” Liam said avoiding looking at Brett, scared of what he might say.

“I’m your boyfriend?” Brett said with a beaming smile.

“Um, uh, I-I mean I just thought cos’-” Brett interrupted Liam with a quick kiss.

“Liam Dunbar, I’d be thrilled to call you my boyfriend.” Brett said with a huge smile.

Liam immediately blushed but kissed Brett anyway, the kissed lingered for a few seconds before both boys separated. They sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, holding hands under the blanket just incase someone walked in.

I’m so lucky to call Brett mine, if we keep doing what we did today I’m gonna have a very fun week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYAYAY i actually got them to kiss, finally. I was planning on waiting for their first kiss but I couldn't help myself. There's probs heaps of mistakes in her coz i wrote most of this chapter in the past hour and it's 2 am now oops. I wanna' write some one-shots in between writing this so I don't get bored. Please give me some prompts, doesn't have to be Briam :)) Kudos and comment your thoughts :))


	6. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett and Liam go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Briam feels. I feel like a couple sentences are badly written but I don't think this chapter scuks overall aha. I'm on a 2 day camping trip with no wifi but I brought my laptop so I've just been writing. I actually planned this chapter and the next chapter, so ideas are forming wooo.

Liam’s POV

It had been 3 days since Brett was at Liam’s house and they ‘hung out’. Although they hadn’t seen each other in person again they’d been texting whenever possible. Liam woke up on Tuesday morning to a text from Brett.

**From: Brett bae <3**  
08:17am  
Hey babe, u free today? <33 

**To: Brett bae <3**  
08:19am  
Morning babe <3  
Yeah, what do u have in mind ;) 

**From: Brett bae <3**  
08:19am  
We’re going on a date :D 

**To: Brett bae <3**  
08:20am  
!! Where are we going!? :D 

**From: Brett bae <3**  
08:22am  
It’s a surprise ;)  
I’ll pick u up at 5, don’t overdress.  
xx 

**To: Brett bae <3**  
08:22am  
asdfghjkl, can u give me a clue  
pleaseeeeeeee! 

**From: Brett bae <3**  
08:23am  
Nope. wait & see… 

**To: Brett bae <3**  
08:23am  
I’ll do anything!!!  
Pleasssssseeee :)))) 

**From: Brett bae <3**  
08:23am  
anything? ;) 

**To: Brett bae <3**  
08:23am  
anything. 

**From: Brett bae <3**  
08:24am  
hmmmm.  
how about…  
a kiss   
for every time you blush  
for every time i make you moan ;) 

**To: Brett bae <3**  
08:24am  
Tempting…  
deal. 

**From: Brett bae <3**  
08:25am  
dinner is part of it…  
nothing fancy.  
no more clues  
you better stick to your half of the deal ;) 

**To: Brett bae <3**  
08:26am  
Dw i definitely will ;)  
gtg, gonna tell my parents about us  
i’m legit about to shit myself, im so scared 

**From: Brett bae <3**  
08:27am  
Don’t worry okay, they’re still gonna love you just as much  
they’re nice people Liam, you love them and they love you  
As long as you’re happy they won’t care, okay? 

**To: Brett bae <3**  
08:29am  
Thanks babe xx  
cya tonight x 

**From: Brett bae <3**  
08:30am  
x 

Liam quickly got out of bed and put his phone in his pocket before running downstairs to talk to his parents.  I’m so nervous right now, what if they disown me? What if they hate Brett? What if they hate me? I think I’m gonna throw up. crap.

“Hey mum, hey dad.” Liam said nervously.

“What’s wrong bubble?” Liam’s Mum said, sensing his worry.

“Um, I-uh-I need to um tell you guys something. Like nothing is like wrong or anything but um like just uhh.” Liam stuttered, staring at the floor avoiding his parents eye contact.

“Sweetie I think I know what you’re going to say.” Claire said with a kind smile.

“I don’t think you do.” Liam said.

Tom cut in “Liam, why don’t you sit down and tell us what’s worrying you?”

Liam’s parents sat on the couch opposite Liam, waiting patiently for him to speak up.

“Well um you know how I got my frequency measured last week.”

Liam’s mum nodded, signalling Liam to continue.

“And then I went back the week after while you guys were at work because it was Brett’s birthday and we didn’t even know each other really, he was just the guy who measured my frequency. But I knew it was his birthday cos’ he told me the first time we met and it was a weekend which meant he was working. So I went to wish him a happy birthday because, I mean who would want to work on their birthday,” Liam took a breath and waited a minute before continuing, he was starting to get angry just because he couldn’t get the words out but he was definitely not in the mood for an episode. Thankfully his parents still hadn’t interrupted, letting him take his time.

“Anyway, he was turning 21 so he was getting his frequency measured cos’ he hadn’t done it yet and he said I could come in with him so I wasn’t alone in the clinic. Basically he got his frequency measured and Danny, the other guy working there was putting Brett’s ear piece on and as soon as he turned it on there was this massive screeching sound, at first I was confused but then I saw Brett and I were the only people who heard it…” Liam looked up at his parents cautiously, ready for someone to get angry at him. His real Dad would’ve, but then again, his real Dad did a lot of shit Liam didn’t deserve. There was no yelling, no screaming, no objects being thrown at Liam. Just his parents walking over to hug him with warm smiles on their face.

“Bubble” Claire said. “We know.” She said, still hugging Liam. After a few moments passed, his parents pulled away from the embrace and Liam looked up at them confused.

“What do you mean you know?” Liam said, bewildered.

“When Brett was over the other day, I was about to come in and ask if Brett was staying for dinner but when I opened the door you two were kissing.” Claire said, still smiling kindly.  
Liam felt himself go red all over.  Oh my fkn god Liam, how stupid are you!? Of course she knows. great. you were rambling for such a long time and they already knew. How embarrassing, my Mum saw me kissing my secret boyfriend. fark.

“Also… Liam’s Mum said, trying not to laugh. “I could see hickey’s trailing down your neck. When a mother sees her son with a new boy, who all of a sudden is wearing an ear piece and you have love bites everywhere, I’m gonna’ make some assumptions.”

Toms eyes widened at his wife’s observation.

“Oh god.” Liam said, too embarrassed for actual words. “Um well yeah I don’t know if I just like guys or if I like girls too but like yeah I really like Brett and I’m glad we’re soul-mates.” Liam said shyly.

“As long as he treats you right and makes you happy.” Tom said.

“He does.” Liam said with a smile.

“Well then, we’re both happy for you, we still love you sweetie don’t worry about that okay?” His Mum said hugging him again.

“I’ve got a date with him tonight so I don’t know what time I’ll be home.” Liam told his parents.

“That’s alright kiddo, you’re 18 now, just ring us if you’re in trouble.” Tom said kindly.

~*~

Liam just got out of the shower and checked the time. It’s 4:11, “Brett’s picking me up at 5. What am I gonna wear, I have no nice clothes, crap.” Liam said quietly to himself. After about 20 minutes of looking in his closet Liam finally decided on an outfit. A pair of denim jeans and the nicest hoodie he could find.

Liam’s waiting downstairs in the kitchen scrolling through stupid prank patrol memes on facebook. How is this funny, I don’t need to see Scott Tweedie everywhere far out. Liam’s thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He grabbed his phone and wallet before heading to the door. As he opened the door he was greeted with a smiling Brett. 

“Hey babe!” Liam said with a smile before leaning in for a kiss.

“Heyyyy, you ready for our date!” Brett said with a smile.

“Let’s go.” Liam said with a smile. Liam grabbed Brett's hand and walked towards his car.

“So. Where are we going first?” 

“The movies.” Brett said with a smile as he climbed into the car.

Liam sat down and put his seatbelt on. “Oooo, which movie?” Liam asked with a playful grin.

“It’s a surprise, you’ll like it though.” Brett said before he started to drive.

The two boys sat in a comfortable silence on the way to the movies. When they walked inside Brett spoke up.

“I’ll get the tickets, you get the food.” Brett said with a smile before quickly kissing Liam and walking to the ticket line.

Liam just bought the popcorn and drinks and was waiting by the stairs for Brett when a girl came up to him.

“Hey cutie,” the stranger said.

“Um, hi?” Liam replied, feeling uncomfortable.

“Are you here by yourself? Come hang out with me and my friends.” She smirked at Liam. “I’m Clarissa by the way, you?”

“Um Liam and I’m taken so could you leave me alone please, thanks.”

“Aww, bummer, must be a lucky girl. Why has she left you all alone, I would treat you better than that.”

Liam could feel his anger bubbling to the surface. Just as he was about to tell the girl to piss off he felt a warm arm wrap around his waist and felt someones nose nuzzle into his neck.

“Hey babe.” Brett said before glaring at the girl who couldn't take a hint.

She looked at both boys shocked, at a loss for words.

“Do we have a problem here? Or do you wanna’ leave me and my boyfriend alone?” 

The girl glared at Brett and walked away angrily.

“You alright?” Brett asked.

“I’m fine thanks baby. Did you get the tickets?”

“Yep, two tickets for Deadpool.”

Liam’s mood visibly brightened. “Deadpool!? I’ve been wanting to see that for ages!” Liam said excitedly with a bright smile.

~*~

During the movie the boys laughed uncontrollably. They shared a few kisses inbetween scenes but they were both too captivated in the humour of Ryan Reynolds to do anything.

~*~

“What did you think of the movie?” Brett asked while opening the car door for Liam.

“What a gentleman,” Liam said laughing. “It was hilarious, thank you very much.”

“Anything for you.” Brett laughed as he turned on the engine and drove to the second part of their date.

“You are the best boyfriend ever.” Liam exclaimed as Brett held onto his hand.

“It’s not over just yet, we still have to eat.”

“Like I said, best. boyfriend. ever.” Liam said, kissing Brett’s hand inbetween words.

“Where are we going?” Liam said with a cute smile.

“You’re ridiculously cute, it’s not fair.” 

This caused Liam to redden all over and he covered his face with his hands to hide his blush.

“That’s one kiss for me. You blushed, remember our deal?”

“Oh God, how terrible, a kiss from my boyfriend. How ever could I live!” Liam said dramatically, pretending to die by falling against the window. To this Brett laughed and moved to rub at Liam’s back as soon as he was given the opportunity. Brett had one hand on the steering wheel and one rubbing up and down Liam’s back. After a few tries, Brett was able to find the spot on Liam’s back that he loved. This elicited a moan from Liam which made Brett smile.

“That’s another kiss.” Brett said.

Liam sat up properly when he felt the car stop about five minutes later.

“Nando’s!?” Liam asked excitedly.

“I thought I’d get my boyfriend some cheeky Nando's.” Brett said laughing along with Liam.

“You’re the best, I love Nando’s so much,” Liam said before quickly kissing Brett on the cheek and getting out of the car.

“After you.” Brett opened the restaurant door for Liam.

They waited in line to order. “What do you want?” Liam asked while pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

“Nuh uh, I’m paying. You can pay on our next date.” Brett said smiling.

“Okay,” Liam smiled

“I’m getting a classic burger, what ‘bout you?” Brett asked.

“Quarter chicken and chips. No peri peri.” Liam said smiling.

“Good, I hate peri-peri.” Brett said cheekily smiling.

“Who said I’m gonna let you have any?”

“How could you say no to this face?” Both boys attempted to keep a straight face but failed.

After Brett paid for their meal the couple found a booth near the back of the ‘restaurant’.

“So, you still haven’t told me about yourself.” Brett said.

“Neither have you.” 

“Okay. My name’s Brett Talbot, I’m 21 years old and I have the hottest soul-mate in the world.”

This caused Liam to blush once again. “That’s another kiss for me.” Brett laughed.

“Now tell me something about you.”

“My name’s Liam Dunbar, I’m 18 years old and I live with my Mum and Step-Dad.” Liam felt stupid talking like this, it made him feel like he was at another one of those stupid therapists he was forced to go to. But it didn’t really matter because as soon as he looked up he was greeted with Brett’s warm eyes and he felt good that he was getting to know Brett some more.

“I have a younger sister called Lori and I live with an old woman called Satomi.”

“What about your parents?” Liam saw the look in Brett’s eyes as soon as he mentioned his parents. Crap. I should know that family is a personal issue. Why am I so stupid sometimes.

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer that, I didn’t mean to pry.” Liam said sheepishly.

“No it’s okay, they’re a happy memory anyway.”

Memory. They’re dead. wow Liam, you brought up your boyfriends dead parents on the first date, good job. You have once again royally screwed stuff up.

“Sorry.” Liam said sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, it’s not your fault, I’m not mad at you for mentioning them, it’s good to get to know each other like this.” Brett said happily before resting his hand on Liam’s leg.

“My Dad died. Killed himself in jail.” Liam said, remembering the times he’d come home from work after drinking too much and try to provoke Liam’s anger. He pushed the thought away and looked up at Brett, he had a sympathetic look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Brett said.

“Don’t be, he wasn’t a real father anyway, Tom’s my Dad. I was little when it happened anyway.”

“I was young when my parents died. Fire, pulled my sister out but didn’t have time for my parents.”

“I’m sorry Brett, sometimes life is just so unfair.”

“Hey, like I said, it’s happened, nothing we can do about it. I’ve got you and Lori now. Speaking of Lori, she wants to meet you really bad, you guys will get along well. You’re the same age too.” Brett said with a fond smile.

He’s so cute, I hope his sister likes me…

The waiter placed their food on the table and left the two boys alone.

“I forgot to ask, how did it go with your parents?” Brett asked while stealing one of Liam’s chips.

“Really well!” Liam said with a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Brett asked, confused.

“They already knew.”

“They knew??”

“Mum walked in on us kissing in the lounge and also saw hickey’s on my neck, she told Dad. So I spent ten minutes trying to get two sentences out and they already knew.”

At this point Brett was laughing so much he had to bend over to relieve the pain in his abs.

“Oh my fucking god, that’s the funniest shit I’ve heard.”

“Shuddup.” Liam said throwing a chip at Brett. Somehow Brett managed to catch it in between his teeth and he immediately started cheering.

“I’m a fricken legend, did you see that Liam, the skills are real!” Brett said laughing.

“You’re cute when you’re conceited.” Brett glared at Liam before breaking out into another fit of laughter.

“Anyway, tell me more about yourself, please, I’m intrigued.” Brett said.

“I play lacrosse, my step-dad taught me.”

“Nice! I play lacrosse too, we should practice together sometime.” Brett said with a wink.

“What got you into lacrosse? Brett asked.

You’re gonna’ have to tell him. It’s now or never Liam.”

 

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.” Brett said worriedly.  
“Nah it’s okay, I need to tell you anyway.”

This caught Brett’s attention.

“You sure?” Brett asked, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

“Yeah, just don’t break up with me after okay?”

Brett nodded so Liam continued.

“I have IED- Intermittent explosive disorder.” Brett looked confused so Liam continued. “I get angry. I don’t mean raising my voice a little, I mean rage. I get worked up over little things that normal people wouldn’t care about. I resort to violence most of the time, either to myself or others. Once I get even the smallest bit worked up I can’t control myself. Doctors gave me Resperdal for it but I stopped using it because it slowed me down when I played lacrosse. I try my best but I can’t control it. I don’t choose who I get mad at. I don’t wanna’ hurt you.” 

“First of all, you’re normal, don’t call yourself any different, secondly, thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about this. I know I might not understand fully but I’m gonna be there for you, okay?”

“Thank you.” Liam said.

“I don’t want to pry but were you starting to get mad at that girl at the movies?”

“Yeah.” Liam said shamefully, avoiding Brett’s eyes. “How’d you know?”

“I saw you clench your fists up and you tried to avoid looking at her.”

“I was trying to stop my self from punching something. I don’t know how but as soon as I felt your arms around my waist the anger faded completely, that’s never happened before. Thank you.”

“I’m glad I was able to help. I’m always gonna’ be there for you, remember that, okay Liam?”

Rather then responding verbally Liam stood up and sat next to Brett and hugged him. “Thank you” He whispered into Brett’s shoulder. “Thank you for not getting mad.”

Liam pulled away from the hug and stood up, Brett stood up also and followed Liam out the door.

Both boys got into the car. Brett sat down and was welcomed by Liam jumping into his lap.

“Haha hey sweetie.” Brett said, kissing Liam’s nose.

“Hey,” Liam whispered, resting his forehead against Brett’s. “Thanks for taking me on the best first date ever.” Liam said smiling.

“Thank you for being the best first date ever.” Brett said before kissing Liam softly for only a moment.

Liam responded by putting his hands behind Brett’s neck and kissing his lips for a few seconds before pulling away and hugging him tightly. They sat there hugging for what felt like hours, embracing each other. Barely any words were shared between the two, they were too busy enjoying each others company. 

Liam removed his arms from Brett and checked the time. “It’s 9:30, my parents said I can stay late. That’s a lot of time do whatever we want.” Liam said with a smirk.

“Now your’e talking. How many kisses do you owe me?”

“Make it as many as you want.” Liam said before kissing Brett passionately. They stayed like that for another half an hour. Kissing then talking for a few moments and repeating the cycle. The boys broke apart their lips and looked outside the car window. The car park was now completely empty except for Brett’s car.

“Looks like we’ve got the place to ourselves.” Brett said with a smirk.

As Liam was about to reply he heard a skidding noise and looked up to see car headlights shining closer towards him and Brett.

“BRETT!” Liam screamed, but it was too late. The car came speeding into the side of Brett’s car, making impact on the door closest to the two boys. Brett turned his body so he was completely covering Liam before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl. Sorry, but I needed shit to hit the fan eventually. A good story has angst, right? I'll try update soon so I don't leave you guys hanging. :)) I know little to nothing about IED so I'm sorry if I've got it wrong or I've offended anyone, I just used knowledge I have from the show and the lack of information wikipedia had. Hope you enjoyed :)). Peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett and Liam are in the hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. I want to apologise to everyone for leaving you on a cliff hanger for a solid month. I have had no inspo to write and it just hasn't been flowing. I finally got some ideas. Not my best but it's alright. Won't be updating for a while coz I have exams fml.*DISCLAIMER* This chapter goes into detail about IED- I only know what I've read and seen on the show so I'm sorry if i portray it wrong. Please comment if it's really bad/wrong. Hope you enjoy!! :)) ps it's like 1:30 am rn so there's bound to be heaps of mistakes soz! :))

Liam woke up with a pounding headache and an aching body. He sat up to see where he was and what had happen.  Why the hell am I in a hospital room! Oh my god Brett. Where the fuck is Brett. The accident, no. no. no. no. He saved me. Where is Brett!?

Liam’s thoughts were interrupted by a doctor walking into his room, his step-father in fact.

“Oh my god, you’re okay!” Dr Geyer said, hugging Liam. Mrs Geyer walked in straight after him and practically sprinted to Liam.

“Sweetie, oh my baby, you’re alright, you’re alright, it’s okay, I’m here.” She said through tears.

At this point Liam didn’t care about anything but Brett. “Where’s Brett?” Liam asked urgently. No-one replied, his parents just looked sympathetically towards Liam. “Where is Brett?!” Liam said louder, angrier.

“Sweetie, Brett wasn’t as lucky as you.” Claire said sadly.

No, he didn’t die. He couldn’t have died. Tears started rolling down Liam’s face.

“Is he alive.” Liam said, coldly.

“Yes, but it’s not looking good. He got very badly injured in the accident Liam, he’s yet to have woken up since you were both found at the crash site.” Tom said sympathetically.

“No. no. It’s my fault, I’m the reason he’s gonna’ die. I always screw everything up!” Liam said crying helplessly.

“Bubble.” His Mum said. “It’s not your fault, it was a drunk driver, okay? Don’t blame yourself. Brett will wake up, I’m sure of it.” She said, trying to hold back a sob.

I never got to say I loved him.

“He’s in a coma right now Liam. We aren’t sure how long for, we aren’t even sure he’ll wake up from it. He isn’t making any progress, but he hasn’t gotten any worse either.” Tom said, not wanting to lie to his distraught son.

“I need to go see him, right now. Where is he.” Liam said angrily.

“You can’t leave, you’ve only just woken up. We need to check if you’re alright.”

“I’m not staying in here. I’m going to find my boyfriend and I’m not gonna’ leave until he wakes up.” Liam said sternly, sitting up and moving to get out of the bed.

“Liam, lay back down, it won’t take long, but I’m not gonna’ risk anything happening to you. The accident only happened last night Liam, you’re still gonna be injured.” Tom said.

“MY BOYFRIEND IS ABOUT TO DIE AND IT’S MY FAULT! I DON’T CARE WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME! I NEED TO SEE HIM FOR MY SELF. NOW TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HE IS!” Liam screamed, sobbing uncontrollably.

Liam knew he was gonna hurt someone soon, but he couldn’t help his anger. He just needed to see Brett, even if it was just for one last time. He couldn’t stay in this room, he needed to be with Brett.

“Liam, I need you to calm down, okay? I’ll take you to Brett right now, but first you need to breathe and relax.”

At this point Mrs Geyer had fallen silent, not knowing what to do about her son who looked like he was gonna’ cry himself to death. 

Liam tried to calm down, but every time he did, he pictured Brett, the moment he pushed Liam away just so he wouldn’t get hurt. It should be me, I should be the one unconscious, I deserve it. Brett’s done nothing wrong, he should never have met me. I’m gonna’ ruin his life. I should’ve known better then to let him into my life, it wasn’t gonna’ end well for anyone. He hasn’t done anything wrong. I’m the one with the anger issues. I’m the one who hurts people, not him.

Liam was digging his nails into the palm of his hand, he tried to calm down, but nothing was working. That’s when he remembered what Brett told him on their date. ”Liam, I don’t know anything about IED, I get angry, but I don’t know what you go through, but I do know something that might calm you down, Satomi taught me it. It’s a Buddhist mantra, if you ever start to get angry just repeat after me. ‘Three things can not long be hidden, the sun, the moon, the truth.’ Just say those three things. ‘The sun, the moon, the truth.”.

“The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth.” Liam kept repeating this until he felt his anger slowly leave him. He pictured Brett, not during the accident, but Brett when he was happy. Smiling, laughing, blue eyes shining. He slowly unclenched his fists and opened his eyes. He looked around and realised he was being carried by his Dad away from his ward, he latched his arms around his father and sobbed into his shoulder uncontrollably. His anger had calmed down at this point, thanks to Brett’s mantra. His mother was walking beside them whispering encouraging words in his ear.

“It’s gonna be okay sweetie, you’ll see Brett soon. Just breathe bubble, everything will be fine.”

Liam realised they’d stopped moving and his Dad was placing him onto the ground.

“He’s in there, be careful with him, he’s in a fragile state.” His Dad said, with warm eyes.

Liam nodded at his father and then pushed open the blue hospital door, he walked in and laid his eyes on the bruised, lifeless and hurt, Brett. Somehow he still managed to look beautiful, even after the accident.  He gets hit by a car and still manages to be the most gorgeous human I’ve ever laid eyes on. That’s fair.  Liam thinks, suppressing the hurt smile on his face. He dragged a chair from the corner of the room so it was as close to Brett as possible. Tears started to roll down Liam’s face, he was too hurt and too tired to wipe them away, he let them run down his face and stain his clothes. 

Liam found himself sitting there, staring at Brett for at least an hour before he couldn’t stand looking at his injured body. He repositioned himself so that he was able to wrap his fingers around Brett’s bruised hand, being careful not to injure him further. He lied down on his chair and fell asleep repeating the words, “the sun, the moon, the truth.”

~*~

Liam woke up and his step-dad was in the room checking on him and Brett.

“Hey Liam.” Dr Geyer said quietly with a small smile.

“What time is it?” Liam asked sleepily.

“It’s 4:30 in the afternoon, you’ve been a sleep a few hours.”

Liam suddenly remembered where he was and quickly turned his head to lay eyes on the same Brett he saw yesterday, battered and bruised. His face dropped and his eyes glassed over with tears.

“It’s okay, please Liam, don’t blame yourself, you know it wasn’t your fault, don’t beat yourself up over it.” His Dad said pleadingly.

“But it is my fault, I-I, h-he he’s hurt because of **me**.” Liam said between soft sobs.

“No, Liam, you know it’s not your fault, it was the stupid idiot who decided to do burn outs in a parking lot while being drunk.” His Dad said, trying to get through to Liam.

Liam stayed silent for a few minutes before he asked his Dad, “is he gonna’ be alright?”

“We’ve run some tests and we think he’s gonna wake up within the next couple days, there’s no visible signs of memory loss but it’s hard to tell when he’s not awake. It’s looking good so far, but don’t get your hopes up, we don’t know what might happen.” He replied with a sympathetic smile.

Far out. He’s not dead. Fuck. I don’t know what I would’ve done. Thank God.

“Thank you.” Liam said quietly.

“Wait, Dad.”

“Yes Liam?”

“Have you contacted any of Brett’s family?”

“We tried ringing his emergency contact number but the phone was off. We’ve rung quite a few times.”   
“Where’s Brett’s phone?” Liam asked.

“I have both your things in my office. Why?”

“I’ll ring his sister from his phone.”

“Okay. I’ll go get it.”

Liam’s dad came back a few minutes later with Brett’s phone. Liam left the room and clicked on Lori’s contact before pressing the call button. Crap Liam. What the hell do you think you’re gonna’ say. You haven’t even met his sister yet. How are you gonna tell her that her brother’s in a coma?! Before Liam could think more about it someone picked up on the other end.

“Brett!? Omg where have you been?! Why haven’t you answered my texts! I was so worried!”

“Oh um, hi, um, it’s not Brett. Sorry um I’m Liam. I don’t even if you know who I am.”

“”OH MY GOD BRETT’S BOYFRIEND!! He hasn’t shut up about you.” Lori laughed. “Where is he? Is he alright??”

“Um yeah that’s why I rang. Um, Brett and I got in a car accident and we’re both in hospital, he’s in a coma right now…” Liam heard sniffles on the other end of the call.

Shit.

“When did this happen? Lori asked through tears.

“Last night. My step-dad tried to contact Satomi I think but there was no answer.”

“Satomi’s away on a buddhist camp right now, she keeps her phone off. Where are you. I need to see my brother.”

“We’re at the hospital, floor three, room seven.”

“I’m on my way now.” Lori replied, obviously distraught.

 

~*~

About twenty minutes later Liam heard footsteps towards the door before a young girl opened it and ran into the room before running over to Brett.

Crap. What am I supposed to say to her. This is her fricken brother. She’s known him her whole life.

“Thank you for calling me.” Lori said to Liam before pulling him in to a tight embrace.

Liam stiffened at the contact but Lori didn’t seem to notice. Lori unattached herself from Liam before pulling a chair next to Liam’s and sitting down in it. Liam followed suit and sat down next to her.

“Do you know if he’s gonna’ be alright?” Lori whispered through tears.

“My Dad’s his doctor and he said he’ll most likely wake up in the next couple days. That’s all I’ve been told.”

Lori just nodded her head in reply. Liam moved his hand so it was holding Brett’s again.

“I don’t know what I’d do without him.” Lori said, breaking the silence.

“Me either.” Liam whispered. “He loves you heaps you know, he was so happy when he was talking about you on our date.” Liam’s face saddened when he mentioned the date which resulted in the current situation. “It’s my fault.”

“What is?” Lori asked.

“The accident. I was distracting him, if we’d just gone straight home then we wouldn’t have been in the car park when we were hit.”

“Don’t say that. You weren’t the one who hit you.”

“Mmyeah.” Liam said sadly.

“He likes you heaps too you know. You’ve barely known each other 2 weeks and he won’t stop telling me and Satomi about how your eyes are ‘bluer than the ocean’ and ‘you blush so often people would think you’re always sunburnt’. To that Liam turned a dark shade of red causing Lori to laugh.

A few minutes of silence passed before Liam replied to Lori.

“I like him lots too.” He said before drifting off to sleep.

~*~

Over the next 2 days Liam stayed next to Brett, refusing to leave his side incase he woke up, his Mum would check on him when she brought her husband lunch, she would see him resting his head on Brett and crying. It hurt her to see her son like this, but she knew there was no point in trying to get inbetween Liam and Brett. Lori stayed in there too, not wanting to miss Brett waking up. She didn't stay there 24/7 like Liam did because she had other commitments. Liam liked Lori, they were the same age and she was really nice to Liam, he could tell how close she was to Brett. 

Liam’s Mum came in to drop off Liam food and check on him. She offered to go buy something for Lori but she insisted it wasn’t necessary. Lori told Liam she’d be back later that night and to call her if Brett woke up.

A few hours after his Mum left Liam started to speak quietly to Brett, knowing no-one could hear what he was saying.

“Please be okay, I know we’ve barely even known each other for 2 weeks but I just, I don’t even know what I’m trying to say. I just know I couldn’t live without you, I don’t know how to explain it but you, you’ve just, I don’t know, you make me happy. I know if you were awake you’d probably think I sound stupid and cringe as hell but I just need to say this. I had been struggling with my happiness before I met you, I was also struggling with my sexuality. When I walked into the clinic on my birthday and saw you I was fricken blown away by how hot you were.” Liam chuckled.

“You would not stop smiling, I’d never met anyone so happy, you know. And it’s like as soon as you started speaking to me I was lost for words, I made a complete fool out of myself, normally I would’ve gotten pissed and hurt someone or thrown something but you just calmed me down, I don’t know why but as soon as the anger came, it passed just as fast. I went home happy that day, it was the first time in months I’ve actually felt happy, not just faked it. I think my parents noticed too, that’s why they like you so much. I wasn’t even planning on going back into the clinic but I couldn’t get you off my mind.” Liam smiled at the memory.

“I was practically shitting myself, but once again as soon as I saw you I was calm. When I found out we were soul-mates I honestly thought it was a mistake, I had no idea why a gorgeous, kind, nice guy like you would want anything to do with me. But then you asked me to stay with you at the clinic cos’ no-one could cover your shift and I couldn’t say no to you, I was honestly shocked you actually wanted me there. I thought you were taking the piss out of me, but I realised you actually liked me when you sat me down and told me to tell you whenever your’e over stepping your boundaries. I was so happy when you said that, but I also felt bad because you looked so sorry while you were saying it, you looked guilty. I didn’t want to think I’d done that to you, but once again you just made me think about the good things and I was just so grateful for you. No-one has ever been that nice to me, other people would’ve pressured me into telling them why I didn’t want to be touched, or they would keep touching me anyway. It took all my energy to hold back from kissing you, I thought you didn’t want to kiss me. Apparently I was wrong.” He smiled, holding back a small laugh.

“As soon as you kissed me it was the most amazing thing I’d ever felt, I didn’t want it to stop. I nearly died of embarrassment when your boss walked in. I was still so happy though, it was a strange feeling for me, a good strange. I’m not even gonna’ talk about what happened at my house, that was fricken amazing but holy crap I once again nearly died of embarrassment when I found out my parents knew.” Liam chuckled.

“I got so excited when you wanted to go on an actual date with me, I was so glad when you saved me from that stupid pervie girl at the movies, I could feel how angry I was getting, but you once again helped it all go away. I’ve never been able to easily tell anyone about my IED, but when I was telling you it was the best response I could've hoped for. you weren’t scared of me and you didn't pull any shit, you made me feel accepted and I honestly don’t think I’d be able to live without that feeling. I’ve always been the outcast, when people find out about my IED they give me weird looks and treat me differently, you were different though, I didn’t realise I needed that, I needed to feel accepted. I was finally happy again, something I never thought possible and once again as soon as something good happens to me it gets ripped away. You don’t deserve to die, you’ve done nothing wrong, if anything I should be the one in a coma, I’d be saving a lot of people.” Liam felt tears drip down his face but chose not to wipe them away, there was no point, they would come back soon anyway.

“I know I shouldn’t say that but I just can’t help thinking it. I just I-ugh. I just don’t want to lose you, you’re such an amazing person and I haven’t even known you for long and I already feel so close to you and I feel comfortable around you. I’m so grateful for you, and I just need you to wake up so I can tell you that, I mean you’ve already done so much for me. You gave me that mantra ‘the sun, the moon, the truth’ and it’s already helped me. I just need to tell you how happy I am because of you. I need you to know that I can already feel myself falling for you. I need to know you’ll be alright.” Liam’s head fell down but he still gripped on to Brett’s hand. Liam just sat there, not knowing what to say after he’d finally said everything on his mind. He was almost asleep when he felt Brett’s hand move. He sat upright within in seconds to see Brett slowly opening his eyes.

“Oh my God, Brett you're okay!” Liam felt tears slowly making their way down his face.

Brett grunted in reply and Liam saw him slowly try to move his head to look around.

“Hey baby listen, don’t move too much, you’re hurt okay, just stay here I’ll get my Dad really quickly.” Liam jumped out of his seat for the first time in days. “Not that you can really go anywhere.” Liam said before running out of the room.

I can’t believe he’s alright, he’s actually awake. Holy crap.

Liam was just a couple meters out of Brett’s ward when he ran into his Dad.

“Woah Liam, slow down. What’s wrong? Is Brett alright?”

“He just woke up.”

Liam’s Dad nodded his head and Liam followed him back into Brett’s room.

Brett was lying there with his eyes closed.

“Brett, are you awake?” Dr Geyer asked.

“Mhm. Weremi?”

“It’s alright, you’re in the hospital, you’ve been in a coma for almost a week.”

Brett’s eye widened at the news and immediately he replied, “Liam??” with a husky voice.

“I’m right here, it’s alright, you’re okay, I’m fine, we’re okay.” Liam said trying not to cry.

“I’m just gonna’ run a few tests, okay Brett?”

Brett grunted in response and Tom proceeded. He ran a flashlight across Brett’s eyes and asked him a few questions.

“What year is it?” Dr Geyer asked.

“Twenty sixteen.” Brett replied quietly, struggling to speak.

“What’s your name?”

“Brett.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty one.”

“Okay, so far your memory seems fine, I can’t see any issues right now other than you being in a coma. You have a fractured leg and ribs but they should heal in a few weeks. There’s quite a few bruises all over but there’s not much we can do about that. Lemme’ get you some water.” Tom smiled, before leaving the room.

“Hey baby.” Brett said tiredly.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. Please don’t ever do that again.” Liam said, struggling not to hug Brett, not wanting to injure him further.

“What happened?” Brett asked groggily.

“We got hit by a drunk driver in the Nando’s car park.”

Brett smiled at Liam.

“Why the hell are you smiling?? You nearly died!”

“I’m just really happy you’re okay. Plus, I’m thinking about what we were doing in the car park.” Brett winked at Liam causing him to blush.

“You’re sister’s been here, she just left a few hours ago, I’ll go call her and tell you’re awake.”

“Thank you.”

Liams Dad walked in just as Liam was about to leave to ring Lori. Dr Geyer ran some more tests while Liam was on the phone to Lori. About half an hour later Liam walked back into Brett’s room with Lori. She practically sprinted over to Brett and hugged him- well the closest thing to hug they could have in the current situation. Brett spoke to Lori for a few minutes before she sat back down, relieved her brother was okay.

“How much longer will I be here?” Brett asked Dr Geyer.

“Well seeming you were in a coma for about 4 days, you won’t be able to leave right away. However, you are definitely making a speedy recovery, we weren’t even expecting you to be awake yet. I’d say around two weeks give or take a few days.” Brett nodded his head in reply.

Dr Geyer left and shortly after so did Lori, saying she’d give the two boys some time alone.

“I heard what you said.” Brett said softly.

Liam looked up at Brett confused before he realised he was talking about his ‘confession’. Holy fuck me. He wasn’t supposed to hear that. Jesus. He probably thinks I’m such a loser now, farrrkkkk. Liam’s whole body went red and Brett laughed.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“I’m glad I did. I’m so grateful for you too Liam, please know this wasn’t your fault.” Brett said, staring into Liam’s eyes. Liam nodded in response.

“I really like you…” Liam said shyly, looking up at Brett through his long eyelashes.

“I really like you too. Now, as you can see I’m unable to move so please come over here and kiss me.”

Liam smiled widely before pulling his chair as close to Brett’s bed as possible and leaning in. As soon as their lips met it was like fireworks going off, Brett pushed his tongue against Liam’s lips before gaining access to the inside of his mouth. Before their kiss could deepen both boys heard someone cough from the other side of the room. Liam turned to see an old lady staring at both boys. Oh my fkn God why does this always happen.

“Satomi!” Brett said excitedly. Liam’s eyes widened at the sudden realisation of who the lady was. Shit. First his boss now his fricken guardian- basically mother. oh my lord.

“Satomi, this is my boyfriend Liam.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you Liam, I’ve hear plenty about you, all good things.”

“Uh um, i-it’s nice to meet you too Satomi.” Liam said nervously.

“Please Liam. Don’t feel nervous around me.” Satomi said with a warm smile. 

“Brett I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, I was on a retreat and only heard the news about an hour ago.”

“That’s okay, you’re here now.” Brett said with a smile.

Satomi and Brett caught up while Liam went to the bathroom and walked around and stretched. After he went back into Brett’s room he spoke to Satomi some more. She asked him basic questions, and told him more about herself. After talking for about 20 minutes Lori came back and ran to Satomi and hugged her. 

“I’m so glad you’re here! How was the camp?!” Lori said, still hugging her.

“It was good my dear, thank you for asking.”

The four of them spoke for what seemed like hours about different things. Liam and Lori discussed school and how they have exams coming up, Brett had exams for uni. Satomi spoke more to Liam about meditation and ‘the sun, the moon, the truth’ mantra. By the time it was nightfall Liam felt so close to everyone, as if he’d known them his whole life. Lori and Satomi said goodbye to the boys then left. 

“I’m glad they like you.” Brett said to Liam with a smile.

“I like them too.” Liam said before quickly kissing Brett. “Now go to sleep, you have to recover and I can see how tired you are. Goodnight babe.”

“Night baby.” Brett said before drifting off. Liam sat there staring at Brett for a few minutes before falling asleep with the image of a peaceful, sleeping Brett in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like i said not my best but it's better than nothing. I know that's probs not how comas work like the recovery part but oh well. Not gonna be updating coz my school hates me and I have exams asdfghjkl ugghhhuhuhuh. Anyway, hope you liked it! :))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed aha- :) pls comment and kudos. Feedback would be great! :))  
> btw I'm Australian so like words might be different and also the drinking age lol


End file.
